Conventionally, liquid crystal display devices are used as medium- to small-size display devices for use in portable information terminals and the like. A liquid crystal display device incorporates a drive chip for driving a liquid crystal panel, and to make the liquid crystal display device slim, the drive chip is mounted directly on the liquid crystal panel on a COG (chip-on-glass) basis. In a COG process, typically, an ACF (anisotropic conductive film) is held between a drive chip and a liquid crystal panel, and these are compression-bonded together at high temperature so that the drive chip and the liquid crystal panel are electrically connected together.
Today, increasingly slim liquid crystal display devices are sought, and accordingly increasingly slim drive chips are sought. Inconveniently, however, making a drive chip slim causes it to sag under heat during compression bonding. This may lead to defective electrical connection between the drive chip and the liquid crystal panel.
Patent Document 1 identified below discloses a drive chip comprising: a base body including a face having a first end portion and a second end portion parallel to the longer sides and a third end portion and a fourth end portion parallel to the shorter sides perpendicular to the longer sides; a number of input terminals formed in the first end portion along the longer sides of the base body; a number of first output terminals arranged in the second end portion along the longer sides; and dummy terminals formed between the input terminals and the first output terminals. Here, the dummy terminals are formed in one or more rows along the longer sides.